Ascension
"Ascension" is the thirteenth episode and first season finale of . It depicts Derek Powers' final moments as head of Wayne-Powers and the rise of his son Paxton Powers. Tired of having to hide behind the skin and running from his clients every time the skin starts to crack, Derek Powers decides to make his son, Paxton, acting chairman of the board. However, during the introductory meeting, Derek is angered to the point of shedding his skin, therefore revealing his condition to the world. Paxton calls in Batman to help him find his father, but Batman eventually learns that Paxton has ulterior motives. Plot It’s night at the Gotham docks and Blight personally hosts a robbery of several canisters of polymer. After easily dealing with the dockworkers, he soon discovers more trouble when he's confronted by Batman. Batman manages to stop the robbery and Blight ends up destroying all the canisters of polymer in a failed attempt to stop his enemy. However, the workers are trapped in a fire. Forced to save them, Batman allows Blight to escape. However, he discovers one of Blight’s thugs and searches him, finding an ID card from Wayne-Powers. Back at his lab, Blight fumes over his failure and asks how long the skin will last. His doctors tell him, only about two weeks at most. Deciding that he can no longer keep up the charade, Powers decides to call in some help. Out in a South American branch of Wayne-Powers, people angrily crowd around the building chanting, "Paxton Powers polluter!" Paxton is unconcerned, and refuses to listen to their demands. Miss Watson, Derek’s secretary, arrives and tells Paxton that his father will see him. Paxton speaks privately with his father, who says he's appointing Paxton temporary chairman of the board. 's condition.]] Derek says Paxton will be a puppet, taking orders from him, but if he does well, then he will acquire real power later. Paxton angrily refuses, then Derek breaks down a little and reveals his condition. Derek convenes a meeting of the Board, and several prominent stockholders, to announce his decision. Bruce is also in attendance. Several persons protest, citing Paxton's poor track record in South America. Derek waves down their objections, but then several villagers from Verdeza barge in, shouting about what Paxton has done to their rivers. Derek tries to keep his temper, but his skin starts to flake. Then their leader, Mr. Mendez, dumps a pail full of tainted water and dying fish onto the boardroom table, splattering Powers. At that, Derek goes berserk and transforms into Blight, before the eyes of the board and the stockholders. Bruce tries to intervene and is attacked, but Batman arrives, stopping Blight before he can kill Bruce. After a brief fight, Blight leaves the room and escapes. Later that night, Bruce analyzes the data and deduces that Blight's condition was caused by his exposure to the nerve gas - meaning Terry inadvertently caused it to happen. Terry expresses no remorse; on the contrary, he thinks its great that Powers has been exposed and is on the run. Bruce only watches on, worried that things have gotten too personal. In Derek's absence, Paxton assumes the leadership of Wayne-Powers. Derek calls him on the phone, telling his son to arrange a hideout for him. Paxton refuses, instead begging his father to turn himself in to the authorities so he can get medical treatment. Derek calls his son a fool and destroys the phone. Batman goes out on patrol and soon sees the Bat-Signal in the skies of Gotham. He follows it to Paxton's office at Wayne-Powers. for help.]] Paxton says he's worried for his father and believes Batman is the only one who can help him. He shows Batman a device that Wayne-Powers scientists have developed that can absorb his father's radiation and subdue him. Batman agrees and heads out. However, just after he leaves, the villager, Mr. Mendez, arrives, revealing that he is actually Paxton's henchman. Paxton doesn't believe Batman's been entirely fooled by his "good son" act, and tells Mendez to be ready to kill him as well. Seemingly the only person still loyal to Derek is Miss Winston. Batman follows her to an abandoned nuclear submarine moored at the docks, where she delivers a sandwich to her employer. Batman figures out that the submarine's background radioactivity hides Blight's from radiation searches. Batman passes on the location to Paxton. The next night, Blight hears Batman's voice taunting him over the intercom. Blight angrily prowls the submarine, searching for him. However, he finds he has walked into a trap and is captured in a net connected to the radiation-sucking machine, operated by Paxton. But to Batman's horror, Paxton turns the machine to full power, intending to drain his father to death. In spite of his hatred for Derek, Batman refuses to allow him killed. Paxton signals Mendez, who enters and opens fire on Batman, but misses and destroys the controls for the machine. Blight revives and Paxton flees the sub in panic. In rage, Blight releases so much radiation that it causes the sub to sink. Mendez and Batman also manage to escape the sub, but Blight is last seen inside as it goes down. Paxton returns to his office, where he is confirmed as acting Chairman of the Board. Batman arrives and tells him that he made a bad enemy. At first Paxton is unconcerned, but sees on the news that Blight's body was never found, and is worried that his father may come back for revenge. Continuity * Paxton finally gets his comeuppance in "King's Ransom." Background Information Trivia * This episode marks Derek Powers/Blight's last appearance. * Chronologically, this episode features the Bat-Signal's final use. Cast Quotes Category:BB episodes